Lunar Eclipse Catastrophe
by writer4life724
Summary: Anna finds herself in a jam that she can't stop alone. What will Yugi do to help her? Read to find out what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

A requested story. I hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 1

The Unexpected Surprise

Anna walked around the city, imagining what Yugi could be doing right now. She walked past an abandoned alleyway with someone in front of it. Anna, however, didn't notice the person and walked right past him. He looked at Anna and had a smile creep over his face. He got something from his pocket and hid it behind his back.

Anna heard someone behind her and stopped walking. She turned around and saw the guy behind her. He walked up to her and gave a friendly smile.

"You seem lost. Where are you heading?" the guy asked politely. He played with the thing behind his back, hoping that she didn't notice.

"No, sir, I know where I'm going, but thank you for asking," Anna started strutting away when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, tell me whom you are visiting, if you don't mind me asking," the strange man asked, looking around to make sure no one else was there.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go," Anna tried pulling herself away from the man. Her instincts told her to run, but it seemed as if things weren't going to work in her favor.

"I'm sorry, too, sorry that you're so sleepy," the man gripped harder to keep Anna from leaving.

"I'm not sleepy, now would you please let me go?" Anna shot him an angry glare and continued to try and pull herself away from this man. He seemed very harsh to try and hurt her.

"You are sleepy, my dear. I see it in your eyes, now you can sleep," the man yanked Anna towards him and, with his other hand, grabbed her mouth. In his hand was a handkerchief filled with chloroform. If you don't know, chloroform makes you fall asleep faster when smelled.

Anna swooned into the man's arms, not being able to resist him anymore. The man nabbed Anna and ran off down the alley, feeling successful in the girl's capture. The last thing that Anna saw was an alleyway that looked familiar and wondered where she'd seen this place before.

Anna felt helpless and grew dizzy. Her world slid in and out of focus and she wondered what Yugi was thinking right now. Was he wondering where she was, or did he even care about her? Anna couldn't answer the question, for when she closed her eyes, sleep swooped over her and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, which I think I did well on it. Anyway, ENJOY!!

Chapter 2

For the Rest of the Night…

Yugi laid down his duel disk as he flopped onto his bed, exhausted at the late night. Yugi waited for Anna to come to the front door. He was drowsy now; after all, tournaments that last most of the night can get tiring after a while.

"It's nearly midnight, and Anna promised to be here the night before the eclipse happens, which is tonight," Yugi yawned and checked the clock again, which didn't help. He felt as though time were standing still on him, though it wasn't.

_Anna has never been late before, so now why is she late? _Yugi thought to himself. Sleep finally took its toll on Yugi, and he fell asleep, not knowing that Anna was in trouble, big time, but he would soon find _that_ out for himself soon.

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she had been frozen in ice, but now being thawed out. She ached and felt numb all over. Slower than molasses, Anna remembered that night's events, but took it all for a dream. However, the pain in her wrist tells her otherwise.

_It _must've _happened, because I remember trying to pull myself away from someone, but whom? _Anna thought, finally adjusting to the dimly lit room. A man was sitting two yards away from her, and she tried listening to what he was saying. Alas, her hearing wasn't too good yet, so she heard only garbles from the man, and someone else, though she didn't know there was more than one man in the room.

Still dazed, Anna's sight was out of focus and she couldn't stop her world from spinning. Anna shut her eyes for a brief moment, and she was once more out like a light.

* * *

"She woke up?" the original kidnapper asked, looking behind him to see if Anna's was awake or not.

"Not anymore, she isn't. She's fallen asleep, like I predicted," a hoarse, elderly voice responded, also looking to the unconscious girl.

"So, your chloroform works better than even I expected," the younger man calmly turned back to the elder as if nothing had happened.

"You should know more than to call your own grandpa and old geezer when it comes to liquids," the grandfather stated, looking his grandson in the eye.

"They say you won't last through the eclipse, so you wanted me to do this before your death, am I correct?" the grandson double-checked, making sure nothing had been left out.

"I don't need to last through the eclipse to know that she knows someone with a great treasure at hand. However, as promised, you'll get half of my fortune as my will declares," the elder remembered to tell the younger of the two, still eyeing Anna.

"I'll keep the liquids that you've made as well?" the young one pushed his luck, trying to get more out of the situation.

"Of course, you'll get the liquids, did you think you would not?" the old man hoarsely yelled at the younger like a child who's lost her voice.

"Please be patient with me, and your will _shall_ be completed," the grandson bowed his head in loyalty. Shivering a little, the older gentleman, with cane at hand, slowly made his way to what might've been his room. The younger also went to his room, feeling satisfied.

"Goodnight, little girl," the younger teased harshly and turned off the lights in the room, making the dampened earth seem to swell in the darkness of the hearts of the two men's evil scheme.


	3. Chapter 3

Things have gone wrong. Now what? Short but to the point, so enjoy!

Chapter 3

What to do now?

Yugi saw in front of him Anna, whom seemed unconscious now. He looked over her and saw a dark cave that seemed to swallow any remaining hope left. No candles were lit, and Yugi couldn't make out anything else yet. The longer he stared, the more engulfing the darkness seemed to get.

From out of nowhere, Yugi seemed to shoot outside the room and in front of a cave. Snow fell around Yugi, and when he looked up, he saw the full eclipse of the moon.

_That's right Anna was going to watch the eclipse with me tomorrow. Is this a vision of the future? _Yugi thought to himself. In an instant, everything disappeared.

Yugi found himself sprawled on the floor the next morning. Yugi hurt all over, but that didn't stop him from running down the stairs in yesterday's clothes.

"Good morning Yugi, up already?" Yugi's grandpa asked and Yugi rushed past him. Yugi walked back to his grandfather.

"Hey, grandpa, did anyone come by last night while I was asleep?" Yugi asked urgently.

"Mm, come to think of it, someone dropped by and told me to give you this," Mr. Motou showed Yugi a small paper folded into fourths. Yugi frantically opened the paper, and this is what it read:

**Yugi,**

**Your girlfriend is with us. If you ever want to see her again, follow the vision you had last night and go to where it brought you. Another thing, no one else is to come with you, or we'll know, and she'll be toast. One last thing, bring 5,000 with you to get her back, or else.**

**Warmest regards**

Yugi got real mad at this letter, but what could he do? He didn't have five thousand dollars with him. Yugi didn't even know how to get Anna back without the money.

"I've got an extra five grand for you, Yugi, you just get Anna back," the wise man passed Yugi the money. With that, Yugi knew that he had to get Anna back, no matter what the stakes were Anna was more important than anything.

Yugi nabbed his puzzle, which he had removed the night before falling asleep, as well as a backpack, and set off to the cave where Anna was located.

_Hold on, Anna, I'm coming to save you, _Yugi's one thought raced across his mind as he walked the direction where the battle for Anna was about to take place.


	4. Chapter 4

Things are starting to get interesting. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

The Confrontation

Yugi looked down into the depths of the cave, but couldn't make out anything inside. Just as the vision predicted, snow was gently falling around him, making his bones feel brittle from cold. After a minute or two, Yugi went into the cave. His heart pounded loudly in his chest from fear, nervousness, and anxiety all at once.

_Is Anna alright? What happens if they reject giving Anna back to me? _These questions and more raced through Yugi's mind like the Bullet Train racing to deliver thoughts into his mind. After entering the musty room, Yugi depicted a young man standing in front of Anna, whom was still unconscious from the chloroform.

"So, have you come with the money, Yugi?" the young man asked across the room. Not caring how the man knew his name, Yugi chose his words carefully.

"I have it, but first, release her before I have to do it myself," Yugi trembled with fear, but stood his ground and tried sounding brave.

"You're fooling yourself to think that you're brave, aren't you?" the man ignored Yugi's apparent amazement, "No matter, you give me the money, and I'll give you the girl," the young but booming voice answered.

"Alright, but don't go back on your word," Yugi walked across the room, his heart pounding in his ears louder and louder each step he took. Yugi gave the man the money, not knowing what was _really_ happening.

"I've given you the money, now give her back," Yugi shot at the man, who grinned at these words. He handed Anna over to Yugi and took a step back. Anna opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light.

"Yugi, what's going on here?" Anna whispered, trying to find her voice.

"You were kidnapped, but you'll be alright now," Yugi stared adorningly into Anna's eyes, now seeing better in the small amount of light.

"Is he the one?" the younger man asked his grandfather softly.

"Yes, he's the one, alright. I told you he'd be here," the wiser man whispered back, trying not to cough to give himself away.

Yugi, oblivious to everything around him, didn't notice the trap above his head. However, Anna was watching that trap like a hawk.

"Yugi, you have to get out of here, it isn't safe here," Anna pleaded to Yugi, trying to get him to move out of the trap.

"Leave you behind? That will only happen once in a blue moon. I'm staying here, and nothing you say can stop that," Yugi responded instantly. Anna blushed, but at that moment, the trap came down. Quickly, she pushed Yugi away from the trap and managed to barely escape from the trap herself.

"So, you're smarter than you look," the old man wheezed and reveled himself to the other two. Yugi and Anna stood their ground and waited to see what they did next.

"However, we can't let you leave here," the younger man stood next to his grandfather, and was ready to attack.

"Whatever happens, I'm not leaving you," Yugi reassured Anna.

"I'm not leaving you, either, Yugi," Anna also stated.

"As touching as this is, we need something from you, and we intend to get it," the old man looked fiercer in his fighting stance. The wills of the two sides seemed to collide in the air, and everyone knew that the fight was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter of the story. Enjoy!!

Chapter 5

The Battle Begins and Ends

The room's bottom cracked with both side's energies pouring out of them. Anna was fully ready for a battle now and Yugi knew that this battle was coming.

"Let us go now," the older gentleman rushed over to where Yugi was standing. The younger raced towards Anna. Both retaliated and the fight began.

Both sides were in an intense fight that seemed to drag on for forever, though small moments passed. The old man tried finishing the job, but Yugi proved stronger than he thought. Although he was strong, the eclipse crept towards full strength.

_I must finish what must be done once and for all before the eclipse takes its toll on me,_ the man thought. He looked at his grandson and knew his time had nearly come. This man was ready, but he felt obligated to finish what he had started.

* * *

Both sides of the coins seemed to have an unlimited source of stamina, but both had a handicap. Anna was still slightly groggy from the chloroform and the elder man was slowly dying in the midst of the battle. The eclipse was now nearly complete and nothing could change it now. The man tried his final move, but it was dodged by Yugi easily. Looking to his grandson, he thought:

_I'm so sorry that you only saw the ugly half of me. Maybe, just maybe, you will join me, and we can live happily, like how most grandfathers and grandsons should._ The man closed his eyes and, instantaneously, turned to ash. The grandson saw this, and so did Anna.

The grandson thought Yugi did it, though he was wide-eyed and shocked about what just happened. The grandson charged, crying in agony the entire time. Almost as if in slow motion, Anna came in front of Yugi and hit the grandson hard in the face, forcing him backwards. He couldn't believe that his grandpa, the only person who understood him, died so easily.

The grandson, however, didn't notice the pit right behind him; the trap his own grandfather made for Yugi. The grandson didn't cry in pain, though. Instead, he saw his grandpa beckoning him to help with the hunting. The grandson eagerly raced to the grandfather, and said not a word more in his physical body.

Anna wished that this wasn't the end of the two, but knew that they were in a better place now. She fell backwards and Yugi caught her. He carried the weak Anna outside where a picnic basket filled with warm food was waiting for them. The lunar eclipse was blood red, but still looked beautiful. The snow seemed welcoming, but cold to the skin. It glittered as if it knew that the two were in the light now and better than ever in their lives.

Yugi set Anna down on the warm, heated blanket and sat next to her to keep her warm as well. He helped her eat the warm, delicious food, and she loved the warmth called love that she was experiencing at the moment. The lovers enjoyed their surprising, but still lovely lunar eclipse.

The End, for now…


End file.
